


Love You To Death

by Morgan_Inkeye



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/Sub Kinks, Erotic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy Ending, air deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Inkeye/pseuds/Morgan_Inkeye
Summary: Mairon is awaken in a way he can only enjoy.





	Love You To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thank you for stopping by.   
> So, this is my first attempt at PWP... I usually like to find a plot, but this time I just said fuck it... Literaly.   
> See you at the end :)

     It started as a ghostly touch, breeze-like fingers grazing at his chest.   
Mairon stirred in his sleep, not paying it much heed. But when he distincly felt hands, palming his sides and trailing down them, his interest awoke at once.   
He did not move, or smile, or even sigh. He endeavoured to remain as motionless as possible, willing to play this game.

It was a pleasant initiative from Melkor. Usually, Mairon was the one to lead their playful moments. He was surprised, but not reluctant in the least.

He let Melkor part his thighs, and even asleep, he would not have felt it. His lover was taking great care, calculating every of his movements, every touch... Such patience. Mairon was curious of what would follow, but he forced patience on himself too. There was no reason to rush it.

 

Long, slim fingers caressed the inside of his thighs, as softly as a breath, and he let out a sigh. All paused for a moment.

He could almost picture Melkor, frozen into place, waiting for him either to awake or not to further react. Mairon obviously carried on faking the deepest slumber. A few seconds passed, until he felt his husband bending down on him, laying a kiss on his stomach. Another followed, and one more, climbing up to his chest.

He would be teasing, then. He bit back a smile as Melkor's kisses reached the base of his throat, then the crook of his neck, and up to the sensitive area just below his ear. Soft lips, flicking tongue, the barest hint of teeth tickled him there, raising delicious sensations in his whole body.

Mairon's pulse was starting to rush, and his sighs came out uncontrolled. How good was his lover at this – at making him loose it slowly.  
It was not so often, that he could put those cruel skills to practice. Usually Mairon grew eager too fast, and did not let him tease this way. Melkor was patient by nature, and if only Mairon let him, this gentle torture could last for hours.

 

He felt him moving, his mouth kissing down the same path in reverse. It all was so soft, as spectral lips tracing a line down his body. It was something Mairon wanted to behold, but he dared not opening his eyes. He instead imagined it – Melkor's face hidden behind a raven drapery, contrasting with his moon-kissed flesh, and this handsome figure descending on him... it was no easy task to keep his eyes closed.

Mairon noticed only now how swollen his member already was. He felt his lover's breath there, and one more kiss, ghost-like again. Long fingers found their place back on the insides of his thighs, and caressed their path up to his hips, nails gently grazing at the bones.

Oh, it was wonderful. He definitely should let him handle their foreplay more often.

 

Finally, what he longed for arrived.

Lips firstly pressed there tentatively – perhaps to test Mairon's state of sleep. Obviously Mairon reacted accordingly ; as faintly as he could. He was certain he could feel Melkor's smirk on that moment.

His lover worked his magic with lips and tongue, as slowly as he could , and in silence. This feeling of sightless, soundless pleasure rapidly grew overwhelming.

Mairon always found it amusing, how ridiculously _good_ Melkor was at this. What would the enemy think, if it knew the Dark One was such a slut for sucking off his faithful Lieutenant ?…

He would certainly be proud of such a scandalous reputation. Provoking was in his nature.

 

With much difficulty Mairon yet managed to keep himself under control. At least for a few moments. His endeavour was vain – his sighs turned into moans, as his husband worked his skillful tongue on the underside of his member, his lips closing around him, taking him so deep the tip of Mairon's length hit the back of his throat. He lingered there for a bit.   
Mairon imagined him again – mouth pressed against the base of his shaft, eyes certainly closed in delight. One of Mairon's hands escaped his control, and went to tangle in the ink-black mane. His husband pulled back, catching his breath. He took Mairon's hand in his own, kissing it lovingly as he chuckled low.

 

''Finally awake, are we ?''

 

Mairon opened his eyes at last. He looked down at him, smiling.

 

''I already was,'' he breathed out.

 

''Oh, I know that,'' he said, tilting his head and pressing Mairon's hand against his cheek. ''I simply wondered when you would decide to show it.''

 

Mairon frowned. He cupped his lover's chin, forcing him to look at him.

 

''I could have held it for longer,'' he hissed. ''I could have kept you there, and pretended to be asleep while I fucked your mouth.''

 

Melkor grinned, narrowing his eyes. He could not hide he enjoyed the idea.

''Why not doing it in your wake then ?'' he innocently suggested, running his long fingers up and down Mairon's length. ''I can understand you prefer to _see_ it. You so love to dominate me.''

 

Mairon bit back his smirk, and sat up, still holding Melkor's face upturned. With his other hand he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and caressed his Master's cheek, smiling with near cruelty. Suddenly he grabbed him by the hair, purring at the hiss of pain.

 

''Sometimes,'' he sighed, ''I truly wonder who is the _Master_ , Melkor.''

 

He was answered by a naughty smile only, before he pressed this insolent smirk down between his thighs, giving a silent command.

His submissive Master got back to his role, eagerly taking him in his warm, wet mouth, fearing no more to wake him up. Mairon threw his head back, feeling waves of burning delight rushing all through him. Melkor _was_ talented.

 

He clenched his fist in his lover's hair, holding him there, not allowing him to breathe anymore. It all was perfectly overwhelming. Melkor's throat tightening around him, the gagging reflex, his tongue tensing and mouth sucking him in...

Mairon looked down at him, smiling cruelly, his eyes darkened by lust. He bit his lower lip, beholding his handsome husband complying so willingly. Melkor stared up, eyes glistening, but Mairon yielded not.

He merely watched him, and delected of everything. His lover's hands clenching on his hips, nails sinking in the skin, his look growing desperate as air was truly starting to lack. Mairon surrendered not yet. He knew his capable husband could take more. He only sank deeper in his throat – if it only were possible, his own sharp nails digging in Melkor's scalp.

 

Waves of ardent pleasure were builing up – higher, stronger, ready to devastate him completely. He held Melkor's eyes, grinning with sadistic delight.

His lover tried to push him away, to merely _breathe,_ imploring him with his eyes to release him.

_So good,_ Mairon thought.

But as Melkor's face grew dark, and tears of suffocation rolled down his cheeks, Mairon felt his release overtaking him. He threw his head back with an ecstatic moan, still holding Melkor in place as he came down his throat. He felt him swallowing, by reflex or mere _need_ for it.

As soon as Mairon's hand relaxed he pulled away, and coughed as he caught his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to choke on mere air.

 

Mairon fell back on the bed, limp, his fire hair spilling on the black sheets underneath. He threw his forearm across his face, pleasure-reddened and overjoyed. He would never feel anything so beautifully ravishing than this, he was convinced of it.

A few moments passed until he felt Melkor climbing above him again. He put his arm aside, giving him a broad, satisfied smile. His lover kissed his cheek, one hand burying into the fiery locks.

 

''Are you alright ?'' Mairon asked. ''I swear I did not mean to kill you.''

 

Melkor chuckled low at his ear.

''I would not mind dying this way.''

 

Mairon wound his arms around his neck, pulling him to lay on him. He loved feeling him so close, so... hard, against him. His husband's member was pressed tightly between Mairon's thighs, still parted, as though waiting. He knew they were not done, and even though he had just come, he felt up for another round... The mere thought of his Master coming to full hardness, only by pleasuring him, was an idea that definitely had the power to arouse him anew.

Mairon slid a hand down, caressing Melkor's engorged length.

 

''Well,'' he purred. ''What are you waiting for, _my Lord_?'' his own sarcastic tone turned him on. He truly was vain, sometimes.

 

Melkor bit at his earlobe, growling low as he trailed a hand down Mairon's side, and lifted his hips. Mairon immediatly tied his legs around his waist. This, was definitely the position he favoured. Facing his lover as he took him ruthlessly, driving him wild.

Melkor reached down between Mairon's thighs, and smirked as an idea came to him. He stroked him a couple times, gathering the remaining of Mairon's release and his own saliva on his hand.

Mairon sighed in both surprise and delight, as he saw his lover coating his own length with his slickness.

 

''Oh my, this is filthy, my Lord,'' he said with mock-digust. ''I love it.''

 

''Of course you do.'' He leant down, his lips brushing against Mairon's own as he breached him. ''I know you well, do I not ?''

 

Mairon's moan was muffled in their deep kiss. It was as usual slightly painful, but it rapidly became enjoyable, and devoid of this sting. He was fully hard again, and feeling his husband like this – so close to him, buried deep inside, and his breath – low and profound, as distant rolling thunder. It was deliciously excessive.

He shut his eyes, drowning in those burning sensations.

He felt the waves building up again – greater, even more raging than before, and he knew he would not last long. Fortunately his lover would not either, given he had not touched himself at all, even when he had teased him so patiently.

Mairon started to move in rhythm with Melkor's thrusts, inviting him to increase the pace.

 

''Do not be shy, my love,'' he moaned at his ear. ''You know how to destroy me.''

 

Melkor chuckled low, almost threateningly, and the pace immediatly changed.

Mairon whimpered at the sudden shift, his whole body tightening in response. He wanted him closer, ever closer. He rocked his own hips to meet the rough, merciless motions, already feeling far too gone.

He could feel it in his bones – Melkor's release approaching with great speed. It only took a few more thrusts, each one making him sink in the bed by their force, before he completely lost himself. It was grandiose. Melkor's breath grew ragged, and the shivers his lustful voice sent all through Mairon's flesh threw him over the edge.

He cried out, hugging Melkor with his whole body, clenching again – tightly, so tightly. It was almost painful. And Melkor fucked him through his release, until his own came about. He silenced his distorsed voice in Mairon's neck, pressing his full weight upon him.

 

Mairon was boneless, whimpering in the aftershock of this second, violent orgasm. He did not feel it when Melkor's withdrew, neither when embraced him, wrapping him in soothing warmth.

He sensed soft lips on his cheek, and smiled, content.

 

''You know me well indeed,'' he sighed.

 

Melkor hummed in agreement, and pressed a protective kiss on his lover's forehead, before slipping out of the bed. Mairon groaned in protest.

 

''What are you doing ?''

 

''Fetching what to clean you and this mess,'' he said matter-of-factly.

 

Mairon laid on his side, watching him fumbling around their chamber, and he smiled to himself.

It seemed to him, he did not enough take the time to contemplate their life. They were... happy. It might have sounded strange to say, but here was truth.

Mairon's smile braodened when his lover came back, a damp cloth in his hand. He tilted his head as he noticed Mairon's expression.

 

''Something on your mind ?''

 

He shook his head, shrugging.

 

Melkor did not pay it much attention. He gestured him to lay on his back, as he ran the cloth on his sweat-covered skin, and between his thighs.

Mairon watched him, looked at his face. Covered by scars, pale as death, ashen and unearthly. Raven hair adorning his macabre beauty, his so peculiar grace. _Different_ , some would call him... but Mairon only adored him all the more. This unique handsomeness was _his_ alone to look upon.

He reached up to stroke Melkor's cheekbone.

 

''I love you,'' he whispered with a dazed smile.

 

Melkor always seemed surprised to hear it. As though he was not meant to receive such words. But this bewilderment quickly faded away, and he leant down to kiss his husband tenderly.

Mairon pulled him in the bed and settled back in his arms, feeling sleep creeping on him anew as he was being held close.

 

He would not mind being awaken so deliciously again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought, each comment is most welcome, do not be shy !   
> It helps me greatly improving and, most importantly, knowing what you like or dislike.   
> Thank you again for taking the time to read :)   
> Much love.


End file.
